


A VERY Brisk Walk

by Z-Byte (ZetaDragon)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feral, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outdoor Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Talking Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZetaDragon/pseuds/Z-Byte
Summary: A naive, contest-champion Fennekin grows restless in her gilded cage and takes a walk into the woods, where an eager brute decides to broaden her horizons.





	A VERY Brisk Walk

\-----------------------------

One never appreciates fresh air until it’s a luxury.

Kenna trotted on her four little paws towards the trees she could see from her owner’s window. The Fennekin was the picture of a pampered princess, her rare silver coat glittering in the noon sun as she proudly escaped from her comfortable prison. Not forever, mind, but her owner has been rather constricting as of late with the next pedigree show coming up. Kenna had no idea what she was worried about. They always won, didn’t they? A little stroll now and then wouldn’t dirty up her fur any more than a nice, hour-long brushing session and a spritz of perfume wouldn’t fix.

The woods weren’t the scary place that she was told they would be. At least, not when the noon sun did such a great job of shining a clear path through them. Normally she would find a nice spot in the grass to bake herself in until her trainer started calling for her, but she was feeling much more restless than usual. An itchy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Nervousness, perhaps?

No, never. If she were to bet her owner’s money on it, a rather large bet of course, she’d say that she was just anxious due to a lack of trips to the park to show her off. No one likes being cooped up. Even the familiar heat of the sun seemed a bit too hot on her, making her toes curl and her stomach tighten. She needed to cool off, and a trip to the spring would devastate her poor owner. To find her wet? Matted fur in shambles? Conditioner brightening up some Magikarp’s scales rather than her own silver gloriousness?

She was not a cruel mistress. A cool walk through the forest shade would do her just fine.

Besides, what better place to adventure than in the confines of her owner’s property? Perhaps she could practice her Embers on a few ugly bugs! She was getting excited at the prospect.

\-----------------------------

Hemlock perked his head up as a strange mix of scents caught on the wind, shaking the soil from his coarse fur and kicking the excess back into the hole he’d dug under the fence. The Mightyena turned his fierce, red eyes towards the source of the scent, using Odor Sleuth to make a category of every scent around him and pick out the most important ones. Other than the dirt and the leaves, that one interesting smell came back as coming from a single thing. Those fruity scents smelled like an entire grove of very sweet buries, making his mouth water for a moment before the spice of a young female sang back to him.

Well now. Perhaps this little excursion would be worth more than a few bites of food after all.

Licking his long fangs, the canine beast crept forward at a slithering pace, moving quickly and silently with trained stealth and a determined purpose. It was hard to tell through all those fruity smells, but he couldn’t think of many other reasons a female would go wandering into the forest without a family or a trainer.

Not moments into his little invasion, and he was already getting excited!

\-----------------------------

Kenna had never been this deep into the woods before. She’d thought her restless-everything-syndrome would have died down after ten minutes, but she must have been wandering for over half an hour by now and she still felt ill at ease. The sounds and scents of the forest used to calm her, but something about them different. The birds were nearly silent, and the distinct odor of dirt and leaves was mixed with something else. She couldn’t put her paw on it. Something… meaty? Savory? It was certainly rich, whatever it was. She didn’t hate it, though. She just wished it weren’t so different...

Normally she wouldn’t think it anything to be worried about, but, just in case, she thought she should make sure she hasn’t strayed too far from her home. She turned around and couldn’t see the opening she had come through, but could still make out the shape of the clay shingles of her owner’s estate. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling relieved, and turned to continue walking, confident she had nothing to worry about.

It was then that she collided with a wall of muscle and fur, her head bonking against a firm chest, knocking a loud  **yipe** out of her throat and sending her staggering backwards for a few steps. She shook her head clear and opened her eyes to see the silhouette of a monster three times her size! Covered in black, dirty fur with grey patterns swept throughout it, fierce yellow and red eyes and a pair of fangs she’d only seen on those Arboks whose delusional trainers think their scaly cretin belongs at a beauty contest!

Her ears, low with fear, waited for the beast to make a move and snap her up in the, oh, one or two bites it would take to end her furry little life, but he did nothing. He especially didn’t apologize for running into her! Masking her fear with indignation, she stomped her little fuzzy foot on the ground and enunciated in his direction.

“N-now see here! This is private property you… you mutt!” She threw the words at him, and his head cocked, his nostrils taking in a sniff. 

“Didn’t… didn’t you hear me? Perhaps you don’t understand where you are! This is the proud Thomas Estate grounds!”

Still nothing. Now she was getting angry. He was trespassing, collided with her and is also  _ ignoring _ her!? “I-I don’t know how you got in here, but I demand you leave at once before--”

A sharp growl cut her off, making her ears snap painfully against her scalp as that ugly, feral noise rumbled through the air and slapped against her chest. She was suddenly gripped by a powerful fear. Was that all it took to break her? Well, this beast was large… surely he couldn’t catch her if she were to run back to the house. A wise retreat was definitely in order…

“Ahem… well… I see you’ve decided to take this part of the woods for yourself. F-f-fine by me. I will simply… return… to my… VERY powerful trainer and… forget I ever saw you, okay? Okay.”

She turned and nearly collided with him again. He had moved just that quickly! She backed up and braced herself, her snarling-muscles trembling as she tried to dust them off. There was no way she could outrun him. This was bad. The beast, with a glowing, fierce gaze on her, took a few steps towards her. She hurriedly tried to remember how to use her Ember attack, focusing the fire energy in her mouth to launch it at this devil. When she thought she had enough fire in her, she barked out her attack.

The beautiful sparks rained down against his black fur, falling uselessly onto the dead leaves.

That was PATHETIC, Kenna! Pretty little fireworks won’t bring this beast down! Look at him! He’s smirking! Try again, quickly!

She sucked in a bigger breath, conjured as much fire as she could and launched a hard fireball right for the monster’s face! It collided with an audible burst, smoke and fire covering his face. She nailed him! Now she could run away and--

A paw collided with her chest and popped her onto her back with a flick. Before she could wriggle herself back to her paws, the big foot was on her chest, keeping her down as the smouldering ashes evaporated from the demon’s head. He was completely unharmed. His head came closer, and she could feel the heat of his breath on her face. This was it… any second now, she expected those ugly, oversized fangs to pierce through her and give this animal a very expensive meal…

What she didn’t expect was the deep, bored tone of his voice.

“...Ya done?”

\-----------------------------

The little thing squirming under his paw was looking up at him with a fearful look, slowly fading into confusion. From the sound of her voice, she was very much a little Miss Priss, a trophy-mon. Then there was that absolutely pathetic Ember attack. He didn’t even feel more than a summer breeze wash over his muzzle. She was a pretty creature, to be sure. More than pretty; she was gorgeous. She had many traits of good breeding about her, but none of that potential was exercised… 

Her trainer sucks.

“W-what… done?” She piped up under his paw, and he’d realized he’d been simply staring at the little beast. “What do you mean done? I’m fighting for my life!”

“...I’m not going to kill you.” 

“You’re… not?”

“No.” Stupid fox.

“Then… why--”

He was getting tired of talking. He let out a low growl and went back to looking over the prize. She was small… but that was definitely a fertile scent. He wondered if she even knew she was in heat. Probably didn’t even know what it was, with a trainer that stupid.

Oh well. Maybe her pups will find better homes. He leaned in, muzzle nearing her belly and his muzzle opening as he took in another breath of her scent. Normally he liked the chase, but he couldn’t spend too long in these woods, and she wasn’t exactly as nimble a as a Nidoran. Oh well. He could still get enthused with a bit of a taste…

She squealed. “I knew it! You’re going to eat me!” Hemlock looked up, cocking his brow with his mouth half open. “Fine! Do it! But I’m going to give you such terrible indigestion! Mark my words, I’ll--”

His brow piqued as his paw pushed up to clamp her muzzle shut. “For fuck’s sake. Just lie still.”

He felt her muffled protests against his paw-pad, though her body was clearly scared enough to cooperate, giving little more than a fearful shiver. There. That was better. His eyes roamed back down to his target. The source of her scent, her pretty spade, was a bit swollen, her heat growing stronger with all of this fear and exertion, he was sure. He drew in the richness of her puffed sex, felt his mouth watering and let his tongue fall from his mouth to give the morsel a taste.

\-----------------------------

Her eyes shot open as soon as she felt the heat of that monster’s mouth between her legs. Eating her feet first? How cruel! But, this was what she got for disobeying her trainer. But his muzzle was big enough. It’ll be over relatively quick…

If he’d stop just licking her. Prolonging her suffering! She tried to tell him to hurry up, but it just came out as a muffled puff against that strong paw of his. Another lick. Another. Another. She could feel the drool soaking into her rump fur, his tongue sliding from the base of her tail to the tip of her-- 

**YIPE**

She felt his tongue suddenly dip into her body. Her paws were tingling and her hips started jerking. What was he doing!? She shut her eyes tight and tried to think of anything else, but his tongue was so loud as it slurped at her like he was dragging water out of her well.

A minute passed. He was still licking her. Still curling his tongue and dragging it along the inside of her body. She felt hotter than her baths in her owner’s mineral hot spring resort. This male was pressing buttons inside of her, building some kind of pressure. He wasn’t… he wasn’t eating her. He was… 

Degrading her!

Marking her with his filthy drool! Ugh, that disgusting creature. His tongue slipped from inside her only to push against her tailhole next! This creature was foul. Foul! Her body was shaking with anger! Anger. Anger….

Her anger was building. She was growing hot with it. Her teeth were clenching. Her eyes were practically sewn shut. She couldn’t believe how… how mad she was getting. She was going to… to…

Explode with it!

\-----------------------------

The juices that sprayed from the Fennekin’s spade were steaming, falling on his muzzle as his tongue curled within her tailhole. He felt her mouth open and fire roar between his digits. It actually stung a little! He pulled his tongue out of her with a grin on his wicked lips. “THERE we go,” he mused, both at her release and at the show of some real fire in her. He lifted his paw from her muzzle and brushed it off on his chest, feeling his hindquarters shivering as his sensitive malehood was teased by the tight ring of his sheath. Yeah, that did it. He was ready now.

“Th.. there,” said the panting fox beneath him, leg still twitching, chest puffing in and out. “You’ve got what you wanted. Quit stalling and finish it. Or are you not man enough to do it? I-is that it?”

Her words would have some weight if her feet didn’t keep kicking weakly into the air, her body still quivering. Ooh, that poor girl. It was time to lift the veil.

“You do realize you’re in heat, don’t you?” He asked, though he knew the answer was a clear negative. She affirmed that with a pique of her brow, her head weakly rolling until it was looking at him again.

“Wh.. what? I am?”

“Yes.”

“O...oh,” she breathlessly said, and Hemlock watched with a sick little joy as her mind whirled, putting all the pieces together.

“Then… you…”

“Mmm?” Hemlock leaned in, waiting for the revelation to hit.

“You… you….”

“Mmmmmmm?”

“...You just bred with me?”

Oh in the name of Mew…

“No. But I’m going to.”

Confusion still wracked her little mind. Such a trophy-mon. She apparently hadn’t even seen a good breeding before. What a dull existence.

“But… I can’t. I’m saving--”

“--it for someone you love?”

“What? No! For a proper pedigree! Love has nothing to do with breeding. I’m a champion! I can’t just give my kits to some mutt who--”

Hemlock chuckled at the answer, shutting her up. Oh, holy shit, she didn’t even know how funny that was. He shook his head and waved a paw at her. “Alright alright, that’s enough. On your feet.”

She looked like she was about to protest his commanding of her, but a casual glare had her swallowing her words with an audible gulp. “A-alright. Well, if you’re not going to kill me…”

“I’m not going to kill you,” he casually reassured her, an annoyed lilt to his voice. “I’m going to fuck my pups into you, and I’m going to let you go. Now, on your paws, princess. Get that tail up.”

Her ears jerked a bit at his vulgar language. But she stood all the same. At least, she tried to. Her back legs were still shaking, and she slipped to her knees a few times. After a while, she huffed and, with a touch of fear still in her voice, she whispered. “I-can’t. My legs… They won’t stop…”

  
  


Hemlock rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked around for something that could help. That’s when he spotted a tree that had fallen due to a lightning strike. He padded over to the jagged stump, feeling energy building in his limbs and bristling in his fur. He moved it to his throat, feeling the pressure swell right at the base of his muzzle. His lips peeled back over his long fangs as he released a vicious Snarl attack, a wave of Dark energy billowing out of his muzzle and clashing against the stump. 

What was let was a smooth, rounded divot at just the right height. He took a puff of breath and shook his fur back down. He turned back to the female, motioning towards the stump with his head. 

“Alright. Get over here.”

\-----------------------------

Kenna’s breath was frozen in its chest as she watched that dog bark a tree to death. He just growled at the thing and all the jagged bits of wood broke off! She could feel the power in the air, a sensation that made her muscles shiver anew. She had thought of trying, TRYING to run when he had turned away, but…

No… She just had to endure this. She couldn’t trust him to keep his word, but she did trust he’d only get rougher if she continued to defy him. She would approach her fate with dignity. That was her privilege as a champion.

She stuck her head up and started walking towards the stump. She tripped with a yipe. Now she was getting frustrated. What had he done to her! The heat inside of her felt like it was boiling her muscles off her bones, making her pathetically weak. Her nerves were alive, her nostrils taking in what she now knew was his scent and her eyes watching his every move. His every muscle…

Well… at least she wasn’t being humiliated by some weakling…

She eventually made it to the stump, her feet bumping into it. She nearly tripped over it, not realizing how far she had walked. Where were her senses? She put her paws up on the curved stump, her back legs standing on the cool ground. She looked up to the sky where the tree must have once covered…

His black grey fur obscured her vision. His paws were on either side of the stump. His strong, dirty scent was pounding down on her nostrils. She couldn’t shake it out of her muzzle. The sheer heat coming from his body seemed to eclipse her own. She felt clicking sensations in her mind as her body started to fall into step. Her tail lifted, wedging against his body and thigh. Her belly clenched, feeling emptier and emptier. Her knees locked, her claws jabbing into the soft wood beneath her. Her body knew what was going on. She wished it’d at least ask her before surrendering like this…

A hot splash hit her soaked parts and her throat burst with a yipe. The beast chuckled. “There you are,” he growled down, her ears falling as the power behind his words rumbled around her. What did he do? Was he done? Please let him be done. Her body feels like it’s about to start eating itself with how empty she feels…

Another squirt. Her teeth clenched. Now she felt something else. Smooth and sharp. Settled right on the tip of her parts. She knew what that was, but it felt… smaller than she expected.  _ Perhaps he’s compensating for something, _ she thought, an amusement that helped her justify how happy her mind was starting to feel.

_ This won’t be so bad… _

Her toes curled as that slick, thin thing started to slip into her like that tongue had. She felt it squirting its gross spit inside of her, a grunt pushing out of her lungs as he filled up more and more of her body. The rubbery tip and coarse hairs of his sheath were grinding on her sensitive parts as more and more of him emerged. She was expecting torture. What she got was the gross feeling of being intruded upon alongside the feeling of emptiness being pushed away.

She felt a bump at the end of his shaft. A bulge. He was already so deep, but a roll of his hips pitched her body forward and plopped that bulb inside of her. His ugly groan made her teeth clench. But being fully invaded made her parts cinch down on him like a wince of pleasure.

Now that he was fully inside of her, it felt… alright. Not as bad as she expected. Nothing worse than the thermometers that got jammed everywhere when she was being inspected before a show. He was hardly a judge, but he was far more lubricated…

His voice rumbled down again. “Mm, you’re hugging me pretty hard there, princess.”

“K-Kenna,” she barked out, not realizing that speaking was a bad idea with how much she had tried to repress what she was feeling. “Ahh! Ahn… Princess… Kenna, if you must…. Nnnn..Nn...Now, are you finally done? I need to get bah...back…. To…”

“I haven’t started yet, babe.”

“Yoooou’re  _ kidding _ me!” She moaned out, every wiggle of her hips making that slick THING inside of her grind against every part of her. It was too hot, too wet, making her build up with that same frustrating pressure as before just from him BEING there!

“Well then hurry up! I want to get done with this, you…  _ mutt _ !”

She didn’t mean for an insult to bark out of her again, but she couldn’t control herself. Her body was getting so hot it was melting her mind! Whatever was going to happen, it needed to happen now! She could take that small thing. He was all bark! 

“...Alright sweetheart,” he said dismissively, his body coming down further, his forelimbs wrapping around her front in a tight hug. His hips started moving back and forth. What was he--

Her eyes shot open as his hot thighs collided with her ass, punching against her core. She yipped sharply as he sped up, revving like an engine as he started to move less like a saw and more like piston in and out of her. 

Her eyes were filled with stars. His thrusts were loud, those big balls making muffled pops against her parts. That bulge at his base slipped in and out, mashing, popping, making lightning strike her spine every time he moved.

She opened her mouth to protest him. Shame burned in her cheeks as all that came out of her throat was a broken, ugly groan.

\-----------------------------

Aha, there’s the bitch behind the mask. He smiled to himself as he kept fucking her, making it a point to hammer more noises out of her. Every time she opened her mouth, she’d moan another syllable. “St _ aaa _ !” “Slo _ oooOH _ ! Ple _ eeEE-AH _ ”

So cute. He wished he could keep her.

He had started swelling, and she was starting to notice. She composed herself between his thrusts. “Wha-ah! Yooo-OH! GAH! Big… Bigger! Wh-YY!?”

“Mmhmm,” he grinned, lifting his throat in a crooning moan. “And you’re getting tighter…”

“Stah-op! You’re gonn-UGH! I’m--”

“Shh,” he pulled his leg into her muzzle. “Better bite down…”

She panted against his foreleg, likely trying to make sure she heard him right. He decided to take matters into his own paw and jammed his foreleg against her little muzzle, getting it dug in. Her mouth was muffled, which was a shame, but she did bite down and hold on. Sharp little fangs, but not tough enough to hurt him. 

Now he could really start fucking her.

\-----------------------------

Dirt. Warm dirt. Her drool was getting soaked into that gross fur. But it helped. Even as he sped up, even as she could feel his thickened length pummeling the inside of her belly, even as that bulge bashed against her sex, it helped. Her mind was on fire with what this male was doing to her, her sense a tiny voice in the corner all too easily silenced by the wet smacking of his body against hers. Thick. Slippery. In and out of her so easily that you’d think it belonged. Her claws were dug into the stump, her back leg kicking up against the side of it. Trying to push him off…

No. Time to stop pretending. She was pushing back against him. She wanted him deeper.

She couldn’t deny that that feeling was building up again. She knew what heat was. She knew that her body wanted this. She knew it was poisoning her mind with gratitude, thanking her for scratching this ugly, animal itch. Praising the power she felt bashing against her. Those heavy balls just out of reach of her sex now that his knot wouldn’t go back in.

...Go back in. 

PLEASE go back in!

She didn’t know why she needed it in, but she NEEDED IT IN!

The ache of being stretched. The promise of torturous soreness in the future. The disregard for her body’s limits in favor of its greed. Her eyes were rolled upwards. 

_ Breed.  _

_ Breed me you mutt. _

_ Give this princess your pups. _

That’s when her mind seemed to flip. This stupid animal. This poor male. He just couldn’t resist her, could he? 

And how could she blame him?

_ You want me so bad, don’t you? Get back in me. Show me how bad you need it. _

_ Pathetic… _

_ Harder. _

_ Get it back in! _

She was pushing hard against him now. His speed had slowed, his hps now pushing that impressive strength right into her. She could barely keep the breath in her lungs. That thick thing inside of her was already starting to bend. She was out of room. But that didn’t matter. It couldn’t matter.

Not if she wanted her deserved satisfaction.

He was grinding down hard on her now. Hard. Her breath was caught. He was so heavy. So strong. A white tunnel formed around her vision. She was spreading. Spreading. So wide…

Wide… WIDE!

HOT! FULL! HE WAS IN!

\-----------------------------

_ Fuck! How did that fit!?  _

It was Hemlock’s turn to yipe, the sudden tight heat wrapping around his engorged breeder. His hips lurched in a sudden burst of rapid thrusting, jabbing his knot as deep as it could go. His foreleg was on fire, the hot little bitch having set it ablaze once he was in her. His body was out of control, his tail flagging and his balls rising up as his climax started working its way through him. The pressure built up too quickly.

His fangs clenched down, drool oozing out of the corners of his mouth as he felt the first, almost painful spurt of his seed leave him. Her fangs pierced his skin then, Fire energy burning over the wound. But the pain was silenced by the ass-clenching, back-arching climax he experienced.

He pulsed through her, filling her. Her body jumped and quietly yelped with every hard squirt. He drained himself, tongue lolling as the initial spike of pleasure was joined by the slow-release, magma-like flow of satisfaction across every limb. “Oooh… fuck, Princess…” He groaned, his toes spreading and claws digging themselves into the dirt. “You’re full of surprises…”

All he heard in response was a gurgling babble, her jaw so weak that he was able to easily pull his forelimb out of her muzzle and inspect it. Not a bad bite. Shouldn’t scar, but proof that she’s got a lot of potential in her.

Well, more now than before…

\-----------------------------

_ Buh. _

_ Guh. _

_ Nnn.... hot… _

_ Full…  _

_ Can’t see… just stars. _

_ Can’t move… too thick… _

_ Too full… _

_ Full of… him.  _

_ His… pups? _

_ His pups…. _

_ Puuuuups….  _

\-----------------------------

And now she was giggling. Hemlock smirked. That poor thing was just gone.

Maybe he SHOULD take her back to…

...No, that probably wasn’t the best idea. He tugged a little, but his knot was way too lodged in her to release. He just sighed, relaxed and looked up to watch the clouds while he finished seeding her. 

If he wasn’t back soon, they’d both be in trouble…

It was still about half an hour before they were able to break free from one another. He smiled to himself when he heard the wet pop and messy splash of his excess falling from her. Her sharp moan followed soon after as he withdrew from her, and he stepped away to get a good look at her well-fucked spade.

Her tired, hoarse voice peeped up from her muzzle. “Is… THAT the end?”

Hemlock had to laugh. “Yes. You’ve been pupped, Princess Kenna.”

She groaned and rolled over onto her back, the jostling letting more seed ooze from her slit and soak her tailhole. “Eugh… messy mutt…”

“Hemlock, if you must,” he smirked, letting his strength move back into his legs with a few stretches. 

“Right… well, let’s go.”

The Mightyena blinked. “Hm?”

“Well you’re not just going to leave me out here with your pups, are you? I could be beset upon by a predator. You have to take me to the edge of the woods so my trainer can find me.”

“Your legs should still work…”

She flailed them weakly into the air. “Ugh, see? Your careless breeding has left me broken.... I’m so weak…”

Her mind must still be full of endorphins to be making demands like that from him. His eyes rolled and he walked up beside the trunk. “Alright. Climb on.”

She grunted as she leaned up and settled herself on his back. “You’ll need to clean me, too. I have a gross amount of… you all over me.”

“No,” he said, starting to walk to the edge of the woods. “I’ve bred you. You’re your trainer’s problem now.”

“...Were you always out here?”

“No. Just today.”

“Oh… what about... tomorrow?”

Hemlock smiled, turning his head back to her. “Why do you ask?”

He blinked at what he saw. She was asleep.

Poor little Princess. Maybe she’ll need a bit of watching over after all. His pups won’t guard themselves, after all...

\-----------------------------

**Epilogue**

\-----------------------------

_ This is completely uncalled for!  _

Kenna was screaming this in her mind as she sat at the end of a thick leash, an ugly harness covering her beautiful silver fur as opposed to her normal, glorious collar. The leash was practically attached to her trainer, who had given her such a scolding. The Fennekin had thought it was just her relief at seeing her prize Pokemon and her anger at seeing her… state... that had done it, but she was still livid after two days.

And Kenna was still very, very sore, so having to walk in step with her trainer was an uncomfortable experience. The trainer had taken her the next day to a doctor to confirm she’d been studded, and now she was trying to find a breeder she hadn’t insulted the quality of that would help keep watch over this “wild female”.

Kenna would be offended, but, honestly, it was worth it. She still remembered the bliss, though most of the moment had been burned out of her mind by the sensory overload of it all. So what if she missed a few contests. She was going to win anyway. They all knew she was too great to be defeated.

Her trainer’s voice suddenly took a very positive tone as she spoke into the video receiver.

“H-Hello? Master Kane? My father said I should speak to you..”

A young man with bright orange hair and a pair of thin glasses was staring back at her with a smile. “Good evening, Miss Thomas,” he spoke in a fine Kalosian accent. “My friend tells me you are in need of a breeding facility for your fine Pokemon, no?”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean, she’s not fine right  _ now, _ ” she glared down at Kenna, who stuck her tongue back out at her. “She’s been studded by some wild Pokemon and I can’t let anyone know. I figure that, if she were in your care, I could say that it was one of your Ranch’s Pokemon that we arranged ourselves. I know it’s a bit of a deception, but--”

“Ah-ah, say no more, Miss Thomas,” he waved his hand, smiling. “Your father is a good friend of mine. I will help you with this, no problem. I shall even tend to the pups. The only payment I ask for is that we turn that little story of yours into a reality at some point. I have seen Kenna. She’s a gorgeous breed, and I have a very soft spot for the Fennekin line.”

Kenna’s trainer was all twitterpated. Apparently this guy was a pretty big deal in the breeding circuit. If Sir Thomas was a fan of his, then maybe that has some merit to it…

“Oh! Absolutely, Master Kane! Just tell me where you want me to bring her, and--”

“No worries, my dear girl! We’re actually in the area! We’ll come by to see you in person very shortly.”

“We? Who's with you? I don’t want anyone else--”

“Don’t fret, my dear. I’m just referring to me and my Pokemon companions.” the man patted his thigh, and a mass of grey and black propped up on two huge paws to settle at his leg.

_ Wait a second… _

Kenna clamored around to get a better look, only to see those familiar red-and-golden eyes looking back at her. Her jaw opened, as did her trainer’s.

“Ooh! He’s beautiful! What’s his name?”

“Hemlock, madame. If you see the shape of his fangs, you can tell he has Seviper blood in him. Purebreds are fine, but I much prefer to perfect the art of crossbreeding. As you can see, I think I’ve done well.”

“Y-yes you have! Will you show him to me when you get here?”

“But of course. You can look him over all you want. He’s a puppy-dog for attention. I’ll get to know Kenna, too, while I’m there. We’re going to take real good care of her. That I can promise.”

Hemlock’s eyes had never left Kenna’s, a small, almost innocent smile on his “puppy-dog” face. As the two humans bid goodbye and the call ended, though, the tell of a grin flashed over his wet jaws.

“Ugh. See, Kenna? THAT is what you get when you actually care about who you breed with,” she said, grunting frustration in her voice. “Just... be good for Master Kane, alright? I’m really hoping he’s open to stud Hemlock out, and I don’t need you ruining THAT for me, too.”

Kenna’s mouth slowly slid shut before a devious flash of glistening fangs peeked out in a grin to match her secret stud’s. Flashes of memory led to little burning fires between her thighs again.

Oh, she was going to be REAL good for Master Kane. She was going to be the best little Princess she could be.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally written by request for the Someone's PC Patreon
> 
> Find out more here!
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/someonespc


End file.
